


Exchanging Letters

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Maniac In The Americas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: Harry and Sanguini exchange letters and get to know one another.





	Exchanging Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to seperate all the side stories I have written up for MITA.

_Harry,_

_I know you said I could write to you but I could not wait for the next night so I leave this letter in the care of the house elves to deliver to you when you go to breakfast in the morn. Dancing with you was the most wonderful experience of my long life. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did._

_I learned a lot about you from this single night and it makes me want to know you more. Will tell me your deepest secrets? Fears? Perhaps one day even your desires? I wish to know everything about you, the real you. Not the one pasted on the front of papers. I wonder if you really like the color red. I did not think you would fall for such a gaudy color, but I have been wrong before. You seem like someone who prefers cooler, calmer colors. Perhaps a grey or light blue? ‘_

_Would it be to forward to send you a late Christmas gift? Do you like books? Perhaps something nicer? I do know you like quidditch but surely there must be something more to you than just sports. I’m sorry. I fear I am getting to forward with this letter. Please take this letter in good faith and wealth. I hope to get a letter back from you soon. Expect my Christmas gift in a weeks’ time. I promise it will be worth the wait._

_Sanguini_

Harry smiled down at the letter in his hand, it had been a week since he had received and answered to it. When he had told the vampire he could write letters to him he had not expected on the very next morning. Or to know that he had stood in the hall writing it to give to a passing house elf, he had learned that from Tizzy the elf who delivered it. Now here he was sitting at the dinner table at Hogwarts surrounded by friends and waiting.

Soon the screech of an owl caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see a large silvery white own come arching down to him its magnificent wing span much larger than Hedwig’s could ever be. Gracefully it landed before him golden eyes peering into his own as it stuck out it’s leg a rectangular package attached to its leg. Smiling he unhooked it and thanked the owl before it lifted itself back into the air without a sound.

Smiling Harry stared down at the white box sitting innocently in his hands it was thin but of a good size. Slowly he opened the box and smiled at the white envelope that sat on silver tissue paper. Setting down the box he opened the envelope carefully and read the blue letter.

_Harry,_

_You honor me with your last letter and the trust you showed within it. I long to see your emerald eyes once more. My heart aches to be close to yours, even now. Can you feel its pull as well? I hope this gift is well received, forgive me I could not help but take the liberty of measuring you during the dance. The feel of you in my arms was exhilarating and I naturally wished to spoil you. I am going about this wrong but my mind and hand will not stop till these words are pinned. Tell me Harry, could you find it in your heart to love this old vampire?”_

_Sanguini_

Smiling Harry put away the letter and looked up as Hermione spoke, “Who is it from Harry?”

The teen just smiled, “A friend, they are sending me a late Christmas gift. They weren’t sure what to get me.”

He could feel the eyes of the Gryffindor student body as he slowly removed the silver tissue paper to reveal a thin white gold chain, in the center was a lily crafted out of ivory with jade green leaves and delicate vine work done in delicate silver, though Harry was sure it wasn’t silver. Lifting it from the box he stared at it, tears pricking the corner of his eyes a second card rested beneath it and written in blue lettering was a simple line, _You said you like lilies more than roses, I hope this lily forever rests against your heart._ Harry’s heart clenched and he knew then that his heart would ache for Sanguini, as much as Sanguini’s ached for him.


End file.
